Ultraviolet reactors flow a fluid, such as water, past ultraviolet lamps that irradiate the fluid with ultraviolet light. The ultraviolet light kills or renders harmless a vast majority of potentially harmful microorganisms carried in the fluid.
There is a need for an ultraviolet reactor that is more efficient in exposing microorganisms carried by the fluid to ultraviolet light, resists breaking of the ultraviolet lamps in the event of pressure surges, and in which the lamps can be more easily cleaned or repaired.